


The Bachelor Auction

by Bat_Crap_Crazy



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Crap_Crazy/pseuds/Bat_Crap_Crazy





	The Bachelor Auction

            Zach watched the other bachelors take their turns on the catwalk. His heart was pounding with fear. He knew he looked good; women were always coming on to him. His fear came from the fact that he was up against some of the most sought after, well-known bachelors in the state. He was basically a nobody. He had done a stint on a reality show three years ago but most people didn’t remember him from it. A year after his show ended he had participated in the bachelor auction based on some bad advice from his PR agent; he hadn’t gotten a single job offer from it. But he liked the attention and he liked the idea of helping the charity, so he had signed up for it every year.

            Now he sold real estate for a living and he really couldn’t see these bidders being interested enough to bid on an evening with him, talking about mortgages and foreclosures, when they could be spending it with pro-athletes. There was even one guy from last season’s “Bachelorette” up for bids. The public had gotten so upset when he wasn’t the final one selected on the show. He was bound to get a lot of bids. Zach’s real fear was that he wouldn’t have any bidders. No, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew he would have at least one, and that made him cringe.

            She couldn’t seem to take the hint that he was done. They had been in a relationship for quite a while, mainly because his mother liked her. He tried to care about her in some manner, but he couldn’t. In his very deeply hidden, secret thoughts that he would never share with a soul, he could admit that he didn’t even like her, and had never really liked her.

            He had been trying to break up with her for months, but she wouldn’t accept it. He cut off all contact with her but she had an uncanny way of popping up wherever he was. He had no way of knowing how she found out about the auction but he had a sinking feeling his mother had a hand in it. From where he was standing, waiting for his turn on the catwalk, he could see her. Her table was front and center, so she must have arrived really early to get such a good table. He could see she was with her two closest friends. They were both empty-headed bimbos, just like she was.

            An older woman sitting at a table in the middle of the room won an evening with the guy from “The Bachelorette” for a winning bid of $5000. There had been a bidding war over him between three of the women present. Zach imagined that no one was surprised that he had received the highest bid of the evening.

            Of course, with his luck being the way it was—always bad, he was the next to go on the catwalk. The music began to play and he moved to it, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The women whistled and cheered for him. He couldn’t really dance well, but he did a slow version of a twerk that seemed to generate a bit of enthusiasm from the bidders. The auctioneer hopped up on the stage next to him.

            “What is my opening bid for this fine specimen?” he asked. “Do I hear one hundred?”

            Her hand shot up and she called out, “I will bid $500 to spend the evening with _my_ boyfriend!”

            The auctioneer laughed and said, “That sounds like a challenge! Who will bid $600 to spend the evening with this lady’s boyfriend? He must be pretty entertaining if she is willing to pay that much for him!” The crowd laughed and Zach felt his face flush with embarrassment.

            “I will bid $10,000!”

            A hush fell over the room and all eyes, including Zach’s, searched the back of the room to locate who had spoken.

            He was standing just inside the door, casually leaning his shoulder against the wall. He was wearing a sparkly, black tuxedo jacket, buttoned at the waist, with obviously no shirt under it. His pants were skin tight, and a splotchy mess of black and white. Very obviously designer, and one that not many could get away with wearing. But this man could. He wasn’t a large man, but he gave off an aura of power that was palpable.

            The auctioneer gave a stunned nod at the man and called, “The bid is $10,000. Do I hear $11,000?” When no one answered, he continued, “$10,000 going once. $10,000 going twice! Sold to the man in the back for $10,000!”

            Zach bent down to retrieve his shirt from the catwalk floor. As he raised his head, he saw the man going into the little room that was set aside to receive the auction payment. He was pulling on his shirt as he walked down the steps, heading in the direction of the little room, when she grabbed his arm. She slightly sunk her nails through his shirt and into his skin. “You aren’t seriously considering spending the evening with that man!” she hissed.

            “Of course I am! He won the auction. I have to—it’s in the contract!” he said as he wrenched his arm away from her.

            “NO!” she said, emphatically. “The only person you are spending the evening with is me!”

            He grinned at her, “Sorry, if you wanted to spend the evening with me, you should have bid higher. He won the bid, fair and square!”

            “I don’t have $10,000!” she complained.

            Still grinning, Zach said, “Technically, it would have cost you $11,000 to win the auction, and that is only if $10,000 was his top bid.”

            He laughed and left her sputter with rage as he walked to the little room. He looked around and found that the man had already completed the payment and left. He scanned the dining area and saw no sign of him. He went out to the bar and searched in vain for him there. He left the bar and hurried over to the reservation clerk.

            “Um…have you seen a blonde man, a bit shorter than me, wearing a black jacket and black and white pants?”

            She nodded, “Yes, he just left. I think you still might be able to catch him outside, unless the valet has already brought his car around.”

            Zach thanked her and took off at a jog. He pushed open the outside door and saw the man waiting by the valet sign. “Hey! Wait! Um…we’re supposed to spend the evening together!”

            The man smiled, “No, I just dropped in to make a donation to a charity. I free you from any obligation. You can spend the evening with your girlfriend with my blessing.”

            “She’s not my…” Zach started, and then huffed, “Look, I don’t want to spend time with her. I’ve been trying to ditch her for weeks. I can’t go back in there.”

            “Then go somewhere else, it’s a free country. You fulfilled your contract as far as I am concerned.” The man said with a shrug.

            “I think we are supposed to eat here, that’s why they allow the charity to hold the bachelor auction,” Zach explained.

            “There is no stipulation for that, and I read the fine print,” the man said with a grin. “It only says that the bachelor must spend a few hours with the winning bidder. I release you from that obligation. And besides, a date brought me here last year trying to impress me with how expensive the food is. I was served sushi that I think was brought over from a gas station because it hadn’t sold that day. No thanks, I will never eat here again.”

            “Well…we could go somewhere else.” Zach offered.

            The valet arrived with the man’s car—a yellow Camaro convertible with the top down. The man gave the valet a tip and moved towards his car. “I always support this charity; I am all for supporting the no-kill shelter. I bid on you because you’re hot and you blushed when your girlfriend bid on you. It was cute, but let me make this clear—I do not pay for companionship. I’ve never had to.”

            “No, I didn’t mean it that way!” Zach said and he hurried around the car and got in the passenger side. “Not like a date or anything, just dinner and some drinks.” He said, as he pulled the seat belt across his chest and snapped it in. “My treat.”

            The man leaned sideways against the door, staring at Zach with a puzzled smile. “If you are going to kidnap me, maybe we should introduce ourselves? I am Frankie Grande, and you are?”

            “Zach…Zach Rance.”

            “Bond, James Bond!” Frankie quipped as he put the car into gear. “Do you like Madonna?” he asked as he reached for the car stereo.

            “Sure! Who doesn’t?” Zach agreed.

            “Good answer!” Frankie said, as he turned up the music and pulled out and merged with the traffic.


End file.
